


9-1-1: Love

by Lilstories33



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, all fluff, everyone is happy, happiness, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilstories33/pseuds/Lilstories33
Summary: Father and Son Bonding with Buck and Bobby
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	9-1-1: Love

  
  


He had never been this excited to be going out somewhere, but then again, he had never been on a ‘father and son’ bonding day out, he was shocked when Bobby had asked him last night, he had been invited over for dinner. 

Michael was doing a father and son camping weekend with Harry, which sparked a conversation about trips that had been taken before for some bonding time. 

Athena had casually asked Buck about his day outs and weekend trips with his father, Buck who smile never faltered shrugged before simply telling them, he had never been on any such trip, that his Dad was always busy with work and then one day he never came back home and his mother remarried, even then his step-father never took him anywhere. 

Bobby wasn't happy hearing that and spoke to Athena in the kitchen, they had already claimed Buck as their own child, so when they brought through pudding, Bobby had suggested to Buck a day trip since he was basically his kid. 

They didn't expect Buck to cry and nearly hug the life out of Bobby. 

The knock at the door brought Buck out of his thoughts “Coming!” he called quickly descending the stairs and opening the front door “Morning Bobby come in” he said allowing the Captain into his home. 

He mentally scolded himself for not cleaning up the kitchen when he heard “Buck, have you been living off take out this entire week? Grab your jacket, I know a place that serves good breakfast” he said patting the young blonds shoulder 

“Cool” Buck grinned, grabbing what he needed, he quickly locked up his apartment and followed Bobby.

The drive was going to take a while, the traffic was moving slow but Buck was happy just to be able to spend the day with someone important to him, he was once again pulled from his thoughts “Kid, I have to ask, can you list things you love?” he said quickly glancing to his passenger 

“Um... yeah...sure” Buck shrugged thinking for a moment “I love the 118, firefighting, love that I found a family, I love having Maddie back in my life” stopping to think some more, and looking out the window to watch the outside world “I love, helping people, oh movie nights, I love spending time with Chris and Eddie, I love being able to work out, it helps relieve so much stress” he hums, he looked over to Bobby, who nodded and asked him to continue 

“I love your cooking, I love looking after the kids, cause that way I get to spend time with them, hmm, um, oh! I love that Maddie is safe and in a good relationship with Chimney, I love that Chimney and Maddie found each other, I love that Athena and you see me as one of your own, mmm, what else is there, I love that I can talk to anyone at the 118 and ask for help” Buck grins “That's everything I love”

“You don’t love yourself though” Bobby says carefully as he pulls into the diners car park “Buck, I asked you to name the things you love” he says making sure the hand brake was on, care was out of gear and engine was off before turning to face Buck “I wondered, how long will it take for to say you love yourself for who you have become” he sighs 

Buck blinked and rubbed the back of his neck”I-uh…” he couldn’t think of what to say, thankfully Bobby once again spoke up “Buck, you need to love yourself more, I have seen you go from this, silly, childish boy, to a strong-willed, independent, kind hearted Man, you have been through so much, you need to take care of yourself, let yourself be proud of your accomplishments” he smiles “Come on” he said climbing out the truck, Buck slowly followed as Bobby's words sank in. 

He looked through his injuries 

He had choked, he had a tracheotomy scar to show for that.

He had been hit by a bowling ball, well something hard at a rescue. 

Crushed under a firetruck

Pulmonary Embolism

Was on blood thinners 

Ended up in the middle of a tsunami 

The Lawsuit… 

Cut himself on a windscreen, which had caused Bobby to rush to hospital to make sure he was ok. 

He had suffered a heart break when Abby left but it healed when he met Eddie. 

Sitting across from Bobby in a booth he looked over the men, he looked up when he heard Bobby ask what he wanted "Pancakes sound good with some fruit" 

Bobby smiles and shakes his head "Well, I owe Athena 30 Buck, she said you would pick that" he chuckles and looks at Buck "You know we are proud of you kid, we have been through hell with you but, we would do it all again" he smiles 

Buck swallowed as he fought back the sudden wave of emotion "T-thanks Bobby, I appreciate that…" he mumbled with a small smile 

“Hi!” A young girl spoke with a smile “Oh! Captain Nash, pleasure to see you again” she smiled 

“It's good to see you Ashley” Bobby nodded “Buck, this is Ashley” he said, causing the young firefighter to blink and look up, the girl was about 2 years younger than him, brown hair and green eyes “Uh hi”

“So I'm guessing you boys want pancakes, fruit, obviously bacon for the Captain, you look like you would also enjoy...oh I won't tell you, I’ll bring it out when it's ready!” Ashley grins “Now, please tell me I do not have to make you coffee today,its unhealthy” she pouts

Buck looked at Bobby who shrugged “Whats on offer?” he asked and the girl grinned “Ok so, all hot chocolate is made by hand here, no tinned stuff, it doesn’t taste right, we have a wide variety of hot teas and iced teas, peach is the top choice, we have a variety of milkshakes, soft drink and...oh a new drink that's not on the menu yet, I plan on calling it the ‘118’ its an ice drink with just a small bit of heat” 

“I’ll go with hot chocolate, tell you what, I’ll let you know when we are all on shift and you can bring that drink down” Bobby says and Buck smiles “Uh I’ll have the same as Bobby” 

Nodding Ashley grinned “Awesome, oh and everything is on the house for my favourite firefighters” she said before disappearing off to get the order in

“What...was…”

“Before you joined the 118, we had a call to a fire, parents where dead at the scene, but that young girl had got people out, saved everyone bar her parents, couple days later she brought some cakes to the station, an hour later we get a call, she stood at the edge of that roof out there” he said pointing out the window to an office building “I was sent up, she never moved an inch, but told me what she was feeling, she went to the hospital got checked out.” he smiled looking at Buck “week later, you came to the station, on my day off, I bumped into her, she does fundraising for firefighters, their families,supplies food and snacks for parties and sadder times” 

“Wow” Buck mumbled before he could say anything the girl had returned serving up the food “Mr Buckley, I’ve heard so much about you, honestly, you are an amazing person, you are brave, my co-workers kids want to join the LAFD after hearing about what you did during the tsunami” she smiled “A word of advice” she said setting the final plates in front of them “Allow yourself a moment to love you” she said “Captain Nash, tell your wife I said hello, she normally stops by after her shift to pick up coffee, I know its her day off” she smiles brightly “Enjoy!” she adds before moving off to helps other customers 

“Woah…” Buck blinked “Ok, I understand how people do pancakes I do, but come on, a perfect stack of heart pancakes” 

“Well, she has been cooking since she could walk” Bobby smiled “Like she said, love yourself a bit more Buck” he grinned

As the two enjoyed food through the back, Ashley was on the phone to Athena “Yes Ma’am, I did exactly as you and Bobby said, oh no, Sargent...I can plan a wedding cake” she hummed

On the other end of the line, Athena looked at Eddie with a smile “Perfect, Ashley, the cake will be for Edmundo Diaz and Evan Buckley” she said 

Eddie fiddled with the box in his hand and looked to Athena “Ca-”

“She can do a whole wedding venue Eddie, relax” Athena smiled “Ashley I’ve put you on loud speaker, I'm with Eddie”

“Ok, Mr Diaz, I can meet you to discuss anything you want so it's already prepared, tell me everything he likes and you like” Ashley says peeking out the door window to the Father and Son laughing and smiling “You are a very lucky man Mr Diaz, it will be my honor to help you”

Back at the booth back was laughing, Bobby was shaking his head with a smile “ok, ok, I get it! Buck quit laughing!” 

“I can’t, you are literally so old!” 

“Now you are just being mean” … “Did you just throw a grape at me?”

“Yeah what you gonna do pops?” 

With a sigh Bobby picked up some fruit and pelted Buck with them, it went on for a solid 5 minutes before they had to leave. When they did there was no worry anymore.

The only person worrying was back home with Athena, of course she knew it would all be fine.

END

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so every so often one of my OCs will make an appearance   
> 1st OC Ashley - literally just a normal person who runs a diner  
> 2nd Shadow - Firefighter from Chicago
> 
> Anyway, this idea popped into my head and I needed to write it, it was inspired by something I saw on Tumblr


End file.
